Chapter 8: God of Destruction
"God of Destruction" is the eighth chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction GODZILLA: Monster Universe. Synopsis Story :Journal of Captain Frank Glenn, United Earth ambassador; year 3 month 1 day 17 The meteors started coming about a week ago. At first we thought nothing of it, meteor showers were a common sight on Kepler and nothing unusual ever came of them. But we started realizing that these meteors were arriving almost every day and all of them were producing large impacts that shook the ground beneath us. Then about four days ago we noticed it. The crystal encroachment. Small patches of sickly gray crystal started forming on the exterior wall of the New Earth settlement. Our scientists took samples and found that this crystal was alive and reproducing itself. Soon the entire outer wall was crystallized. An expedition led by Dr. Aoki outside the wall showed that the once-beautiful oasis outside the settlement was now a cystalline wasteland. Even the animals living outside the wall had been rendered as statues, suspended in the crystal material which was spreading like mold around the planet. And just yesterday people have begun being crystallized. The first to suffer this fate were scientists examining the crystal growth outside the settlement. Without warning, the crystal on the ground snaked up their legs and encased them in a crystalline shell. There's no hope that they survived this process: like the animals they are nothing more than statues. As so much as touching the crystal can be lethal at this point, we have retreated to a small walled-off part of the settlement, the area the Bilusaludo had originally sectioned off for themselves. It had been vacant ever since the Bilusaludo relocated en masse to the underground Kilaak city. But the crystal has begun growing on the walls, and we know our time here is numbered. The Exif have remained in their monastery with a devoted group of followers, claiming God will protect them from the crystals. The Central Committee is hiding aboard the Oratio still, God only knows if they plan to just take off and leave us to our fate. The thing that has concerned me the most is that I haven't seen Namikawa at all. She must be in the monastery, but even in the harshest times she would always come out to help administer services to the settlers. Tonight I'm making my way to the Exif monastery to see Namikawa before we all become food for the crystals. I may end up getting crystallized just trying to leave this area, but I'll be damned if I just stay here and wait for death. :Journal of Dr. Azusa Aoki; year 3 month 1 day 18 At the Central Committee's insistence, or more likely my husband's, I've remained with the Bilusaludo in the Kilaak underground city as matters have worsened on the surface. I hate staying here while people are dying above ground, but my research on the crystal incursion may be the only way to save those who are still alive. I have included several of my findings in this entry. The crystals are definitely alive. They are not like the kind the Kilaak use to construct their city. Those crystals are composed of inanimate matter and have a glossy white sheen. This new invasive type of crystal grows like a fungus or mold, taking on a dreary cloudy gray color. It's hard to call this material crystal at all; while it has a high concentration of minerals, it is composed of living cells which divide very rapidly. I have found that the crystals are using the lifeforms they assimilate as a food source. They began by feeding on the smaller flora and fauna native to Kepler, absorbing nutrients from them that have fueled their ability to assimilate humans. The crystals as such are growing at an exponential rate: after absorbing the entire New Earth settlement they will quickly overgrow the entire surface of Kepler until there is no life remaining except this crystal cancer. The Kilaaks insist that these crystals are an extension of SpaceGodzilla. They said he sent meteors ahead of himself that released this crystal plague. Once most of Kilaak was covered in crystals, SpaceGodzilla arrived and caused the planet to break apart and crumble away into space dust, almost instantly. If this is the case, it seems likely that SpaceGodzilla is drawing energy from the lifeforms the crystals assimilate, and possibly from the core of the planet as they steadily encase it. Thus, my theory is that SpaceGodzilla is feeding by destroying planets. He simply sends these crystals ahead of himself to planets, waits until they have assimilated nearly everything, then destroys the planet and absorbs all of its energy. If the Kilaak are to be believed, he has been doing this to countless planets for eons. And now it seems Kepler is his next target. There is no known way as of now to reverse the crystal infestation. I've tried using various toxins to deter their growth but this only has a temporary effect as the crystals seemingly mutate to counter the toxin. The crystals are resistant to fire and explosive force as well, and it seems nothing can be done to even damage them. Nevertheless I will keep diligently searching for a way to stop this, it is my duty as a scientist. As an aside, we have yet to notice the crystals seeping into this underground cavern. The Bilusaludo state they have a precautionary measure should the crystals breach the city, but have still refused to allow survivors down here for fear of contamination. As the day of SpaceGodzilla's arrival seems nigh, the Bilusaludo and Kilaak have worked overtime on completing their weapon. The factory where they are building it is abuzz with activity day and night. Surely it will be complete soon. But strangely I have the nagging feeling that this new Mechagodzilla will be a worse monster than the SpaceGodzilla we now face.